1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to footwear. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for a slide-type sandal having a rear heel strap that is rotatable about pivot points to facilitate use of the sandal with or without the rear heel strap and without disassembling the sandal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is directed to methods and apparatus for the construction of sandal type footwear. Sandals are one of the first types of footwear known to mankind and are mentioned in early recorded history. Early sandals included a flat component formed of a suitable material such as leather that served as a sole. The flat sole was placed under the foot to provide protection against the ground surface.
Various methods to attach the sandal to the foot are also known. An example includes the use of a suitable material such as leather to attach the sole of the sandal to the toes or ankle of the foot. In more recent times, a component of the sandal identified as a vamp and which covers the instep of the foot has been employed. The vamp is connected to the sole so that the sandal can be attached to the foot. The vamp may only partially cover the top of the foot so that the toes extend outward into the open air. In the alternative, the vamp may cover most of the top of the foot or even enclose the entire forward portion of the foot.
In the type of sandal that includes a vamp, the foot is positioned between the sole and the vamp. The sandal may be utilized in this manner without employing any additional means of attaching the sandal to the foot. This type of footwear is sometimes referred to as a "slide" because the foot enters the sandal by sliding since there is no structure to grab onto while donning the sandal. Further, this type of footwear has also been referred to as "flip-flops" because of the noise created by the tail end of the sole striking the heel of the user when walking. Under these conditions, the sandal is only loosely attached to the foot and is useful for more leisurely types of activities. More active types of activities requiring quicker movements could result in the sandal becoming inadvertently disconnected from the foot which might be undesirable.
Sandals that include a vamp can also employ additional means for attaching the sandal to the foot. For example, a suitable material such as leather can be used in strips to tie the sole and/or the vamp of the sandal to the foot. However, it has been known to employ a rear heel strap that is connected to the sandal. The rear heel strap can be connected to the vamp or other structural component of the sandal. The rear heel strap is used to wrap around the heel of the foot to ensure that the sandal remains attached to the foot.
Some sandals known in the prior art employ a rear heel strap that can be disconnected from the sandal. To achieve this disconnect feature, the sandal can incorporate buckles, hook and eye fasteners and other types of mechanical fasteners to connect and disconnect at least one end of the rear heel strap to and from the sandal. Typically, this type of sandal would only be used with the rear heel strap since only one end of the rear heel strap could be disconnected. If both ends of the rear heel strap could be disconnected, the sandal could be used as a "slide" or "flip-flop". However, this would require the time and energy to physically remove the rear heel strap. Once removed, it would be necessary to store or carry the rear heel strap to prevent loss thereof. Since sandals are often used at the beach and at swimming pools, storage of the rear heel strap in order to avoid loss could be inconvenient. This is the case since beachwear normally worn at the seashore and around swimming pools often does not include pockets.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a sandal that includes a vamp attached to the sole and having an elastic rear heel strap that is rotatable about a pair of pivot points so that the rear heel strap can be pivoted between a lowered position about the heel of the foot and a rotated raised position over the arch of the foot and vice versa by employing simple foot manipulation to rotate the strap so that the sandal can be utilized with or without the elastic rear heel strap without disassembling the sandal.